The Protectors
by N-On the Brink of Insanity-N
Summary: Shapeshifters, Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Rowena Ravenclaw, Seamus Finnegean, Drama,Romance, Action, Humor, and things that no one could ever imagine at Hogwarts Scool of Witchcraft and Wizardary.
1. Secrets are Better left Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, the only thing I own in this is Hayden. Unless, of course, I get enough money to buy it... Then I'll own them. ^^

**A/n: Looking back on what I wrote, I realize that the first couple chapters are boring, but I promise it'll get better. These first few chapters are boring, but contain info that's vital to the story, so it would make more sense in the long run. Thanks, **

**-"Nova"**

The protectors

Secrets are better left kept

Chapter one

Hayden sat outside the transfiguration classroom, mumbling under her breath. "It wasn't even my fault this time, and I didn't do it on purpose either," she muttered, her forehead creasing as she propped her head up on her arm. Hayden swore they gave her a hard time because she was a shape shifter. Only the professors knew about it, she asked them not to tell because it might rouse some of the students and she could get accused for something she truly didn't do. This right now though, was all Neville's fault. Longbottom had picked up her chalice right after she had cast a spell. They were going back over how to turn a chalice into an animal, as the OWLS were coming up.

Long story short Neville was the one who ended up as a ferret, not the chalice. So, McGonagall, thinking she did it on purpose this time, made her sit outside and do her work as soon as she turned Neville human again. She had finished her work quickly, but when the ferret turned away, she turned it into a snail. Now she sat outside, waiting. Sure, she could be a trouble maker; it came naturally when you were friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Soon she heard McGonagall say, "I'll see you tomorrow, students." The students started to flood the hallway, so Hayden picked up the snail, turning back into a chalice once more. She set it down by the professor, turning it into a ferret. "There, professor," she said, no trace of the anger that was previously in her voice. McGonagall nodded, "You may go then," she said, which sent Hayden flying out the door with nothing more than a 'Bye, Professor.' Hayden, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had their next class on the fourth floor together while everybody else was at lunch.

Come to think of it, they had all of their classes together now. Hayden had become friends with Ron in their fourth year. Now, as sixth years, she was friends with all of them. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard two familiar voices arguing. "Ron, Hermione, wait up.!" She yelled, running down the spiral staircase to them. She smiled at the two, who had stopped arguing for the moment. "Nice job in McGonagall's class," Ron teased, which made Hermione hit him in the head with her book. "It was Neville's fault and you know it, Ronald," Hermione lectured. Hayden laughed at the two, shaking her head as they stepped onto the floating staircase. The three didn't notice the eerie silence as they waited. However, they noticed when the staircase titled down violently. All of the staircases aligned, all slanting down into the black abyss below them. They waited patiently for ten minutes, Hayden and Hermione saying comments like, 'I'm sure it'll move in a moment', or, 'It's probably just Finch at the top taking forever to get down.' It was getting highly mysterious after fifteen minutes of waiting. Hayden kicked a rail, "Come on, move!" As soon as she was done speaking, the stairs flattened into the marble and they all lost their grip. They fell down into the black abyss, kicking and screaming. After about fifteen seconds, they tumbled down onto the bottom floor. It was dimly lit by a torch and had many large wooden doors. One torch flickered out violently as they stood up. The torch fell as soon as it went out, and I bet you couldn't guess what appeared next to it. Harry Potter lay, unconscious on the hard, stone floor. The three friends ran to help Harry, but as soon as Hermione got down to help him a fierce growling came from down the corridor. Ron pulled out his wand shakily, making a gigantic beast step forward with a roar.

Ron tried to take a step forward but this just made Hayden push him back. "Damn it I really didn't want to do this," Hayden muttered to herself. "Didn't want to do what?" Ron asked franticly, eyes wide in fear. Hermione looked up, actually a bit scared for once. "Just stay back," Hayden yelled. She force changed into Fluffy the three headed dog, a head for each of the lions she was to go up against. Yes, now her secret was out, she was a shape shifter. One lion pounced, heading for Harry. Hayden viciously barked and swatted the lion away before it landed on Harry. All of a sudden, Hermione screamed, a black burn mark on the ground by her. Hayden turned back around just in time to see one lion with a black mass of magic growing in front of it. Next, something happened that made all three gasp.

A green flash went by Hayden, hitting the lion square in the forehead, killing it. The other two lions backed away slowly into the shadows. No words had been spoken by the boy, but Harry still cackled evilly. With the lions gone, Hayden changed back into her human form. Before she could turn away to face Harry, she heard him yell, "Never, I'm never going to be like you!" Hayden quickly turned around to face him. He screeched, hands on his head as he yelled even louder, "GET OUT OF ME!" Now they all knew what was going on. With this, a black cloud of sand seeped out of Harry's body, leaving him panting. Harry was infamous for surviving Voldemort, he could just add this time to his list. As soon as Hayden thought this the black cloud of sand hardened into a sharp spear. Before it got closer, Hermione put a shield charm around the group. Seeing the shield, the black spear split apart into a cloud of dust once more and then disappeared into thin air.

_A/n: I know I said I'll put riddles on here, but that's only after I post the chapters I've already posted on my last account. I'll start the riddles on Chapter 8, and if people don't get them or don't mail us an answer, I'll post at least once a week. I will give you both a preview of the next chapter and the better chapters that will come (even faster if you review!) _

_-'Nova'_


	2. Finding Trouble

"We gotta get out of here fast," Hayden said; her words were hurried with anxiety. Harry nodded wearily. They looked back to where they had been dumped, the stairs still not there. They all looked at each other, knowing they had to go through the door. "I'm sure we can handle whatever's behind that door, I mean we survived that attack didn't we? And we've actually made it to our sixth year after all those things happened to Harry," Hayden said, trying to cheer them up a bit. She nodded at her words, trying to convince herself more. The others stayed put, wanting to wait a moment before going in. Hayden took a step towards the door, holding her breath. She pulled it open, the door hinges creaking, only to find the staircase patiently waiting for the four students. Hayden's jaw dropped, getting more than a bit pissed off. "That's it? We went through all of that for _this_?" Hayden said, very annoyed with their situation. Still though, they expected something to fly out at them. Hayden sighed, starting up the staircase with the others close behind, keeping an eye on their surroundings. They slowly ascended to the top floor, where Dumbledore's office was. As soon as they all got into the corridor they made a run for it, heading for the golden gargoyle. When they got to it, Ron screamed the password at it, "Blood lollipops! Blood lollipops! Bloody lollipops!" He was the first to jump inside the spiral staircase as it opened slowly. "Bloody hell that was scary," Ron said once he was inside.

The four quickly made it to Dumbledore's office, describing to him what had happened. When they were done talking Dumbledore dismissed them. However, once Hayden was about to go through the door, Dumbledore called, "Miss Salancher, May I see you for a moment." Hayden looked at her friends, then at Dumbledore, then to her friends again. Ron drew his finger around his neck, "You're roadkill now," he whispered to Hayden. This made Hayden scowl at him, and made Hermione slap his arm. Hayden sighed and turned around, walking back to Dumbledore. "Yes, sir?" she asked politely. "Would you do a favor for me and escort Draco Malfoy to my office?" Dumbledore asked, seeming deep in thought. "I believe he may have just snuck in with the third years going to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore added. Hayden nodded, "Yes, sir, I'll get on that right away," she said. Hayden left, going to the drifting staircases again. They were moving normally now, but then again now they were flooded with scrawny second years that looked down whenever they passed the sixth years. Hayden made her way down to the ground floor, where she went outside to the snowy school grounds. Dodging snowballs, she quickly got to the Hogsmeade road. She could see the third years, almost to Hogsmeade. Some where in that crowd Malfoy was hiding and Hayden had to go find him. This was turning out just peachy keen.

Hayden jogged down the snowy road, hastily making her way down to Hogsmeade. When she got there she was greeted by icy streets with many jolly Hogwarts students walking around. She quickly entered The Three Broomsticks, half expecting Malfoy to be standing there and criticizing the Gryffindors. When he wasn't there she ran into Madam Puttyroot's teashop. She figured he and his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. Even though Hayden hated Malfoy, she felt a bit sorry for him that his girlfriend was so clingy. Hayden pulled herself from her thoughts to realize that Draco wasn't there. She scowled and ran to Zonko's joke shop, then when he wasn't there she ran to Honeyduke's sweet shop. She had checked every place she could think of when she saw the roof of the shrieking shack. "Of course," Hayden muttered, mentally smacking herself in the head. Hayden started towards the Shrieking Shack. She expected him to be there with Crabe, Goyle, and Pansy. She was surprised though, when she saw the blonde all alone, staring at the Shrieking Shack.

"Too scared to go in, Malfoy?" Hayden asked rhetorically. "It doesn't matter too much though, everybody already knows that you're too much of a coward to try and go in," she said as she descended the powdery white hill. "Ah, Salamander, how stupid of you to bring your slimy little face here," Draco said with venom in his voice. "Sorry dirt eater, but I can't give you your weekly beating now; Dumbledore wants you in his office, so let's go." Hayden told him. "I'm not going with you, you big, slimy salamander." Draco said, smirking at her. "For the last time, Malfoy, It's Salancher, not Salamander!" she yelled at him. Malfoy knew what she hated, and he could really drive her up the wall. "Calm down, Calm down Salamander." he said, making Hayden grind her fists together. "I'll show you a salamander." she growled. Hayden had already decided, she'd already changed once that day, so what did it matter if that dirt eater Draco Malfoy saw her force change. She did the force change dramatically, making herself glow and tremble violently. Then she changed into a giant, as in a seven foot tall red salamander. "Now let me say this one more time you snot faced dirt eater, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. You're either coming back with me to his office or going in my stomach to be slowly burned away by acids. I'm going to assume you want choice number one." Hayden said, making Draco tremble and fall back onto the snowy, white ground. His hands desperately started searching for anything he could throw at her.

Before he could remember that he had a wand, Hayden changed back into human form. Draco was still quaking after. "Are you gonna come with me?" she asked him, the tone of her voice intimidating. She held out a hand to help him out. Draco ignored the hand and silently got up, glaring at her. "Fine then, have it your way." Hayden said, starting to glow once more. Hayden knew she wouldn't be able to force change though, three changes in one day would be pushing her energy limit. A shapeshifter's natural shifting cycle was much like that of the werewolves's cycle. A natural shifting time was more rare though, they only shifted naturally on their birthdays, and on any type of eclipse, as well as when two shapeshifters's powers clashed against each other. At least for a halfblooded shapeshifter. If Hayden had been a full blooded shapeshifter then she could change anytime she liked. However, with half bloods, they could only change as much as their energy and stamina allowed, as it took much strength to change. Draco pulled her from her from her thoughts when he yelled, "Fine, I'll go with you!" With this, Hayden relaxed herself, stopping the shaking and glowing.

She lead Draco back to the castle, not talking to him till she was on the once again empty staircase. "Tell anyone what you saw and I will actually eat you." Hayden said sternly. "What, don't tell anyone that you really are a slimy, gross little salamander," Draco said, smirking. This made Hayden boil over with anger, she'd had enough of him , at the mention of her being a salamander, Hayden twirled around and bitch-slapped him as hard as she could. "I'm not a salamander, I'm a shapeshifter you jackass," she told him icily. "I'm sure my father would--" Draco started, only to be interrupted by Hayden. "Your father can pay his way out of it, I know," She spat venomously at Draco. They walked the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office in silence, and only Hayden managed to muster up the energy to plaster a fake smile on her face as she entered Dumbledore's office with Draco. "Ah, thank you Miss Salancher. Mister Malfoy, I'm afraid I must ask you and Miss Salancher to do a great task for me." Dumbledore greeted them.


	3. Unpleasant Plans

Chapter 3

Unpleasant Plans

"Well what is it?" Draco asked ignorantly after Dumbledore had turned around for a few seconds. "Miss Salancher, you have done great at your job of protecting Harry Potter, but I'm afraid you won't always be able to protect him." Dumbledore said, and then turned to Draco. "Mister Malfoy, I understand you have always been at the top of your class academically since your first year, and that you are on Quidditch teams. So you are both smart and athletic, you'd make a perfect team. Especially since Hayden can shapeshift." Dumbledore said. What Hayden couldn't figure out was how Dumbledore had known that Draco knew she was a shapeshifter. Maybe he had seen it from his balcony on the very top floor. It would be easy to spot a giant red salamander in a not populated area when it was snowing. Hayden mentally agreed with herself, he had to have seen it off his balcony.

Dumbledore continued as Hayden looked up, "I've decided that the disturbance today was most likely caused by a student, so I would like you two to work together to find out who it is. While you do that, you need to protect Harry Potter and any students that are in harm's way." Hayden sighed, "That's just perfect," she muttered under her breath. "So, to do this, I figure you'll have to spend every waking minute of your day together. For this, I asked Madam Pompfrey to create you two your own apartment that you will live in for the next year at least." Dumbledore told them. Hayden smiled happily, thinking that meant she got an apartment all to herself. Draco looked at her, both perplexed and disgusted. He was wondering what she was smiling so happily about. He completely understood what Dumbledore had meant. They would have to share an apartment for a year--without killing each other.

"For the next year, you two will eat together, drink together, live together, and sleep together," Dumbledore said, not realizing his poor choice of words until after a few moments of wide eyed stares and jaw dropping. Then, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well hopefully not that last one, but I think you know what I meant. You are to be together at all times, you understand?" Draco simply nodded, obviously mad, while Hayden, still trying to be polite said, "Yes, sir." Dumbledore played with the tip of his beard as he said, "Now you two go down and get Madam Pompfrey to show you to your apartment. Oh, and Draco, your father has already approved of this." Then Dumbledore ushered them out the door and into the bright corridor. "Come on," Hayden said as she lead the way to the golden gargoyle. "Blood lollipops," she said, almost dying with excitement since she thought she was to get a magical apartment all to herself. Draco's eyebrows rose, "You're gonna be worse than Pansy Parkinson with the whole worshiping me thing, huh?" Even though Pansy was his girlfriend, Draco still treated her like dirt. The only time she ever felt sorry for him was when Pansy was stalking him. She almost literally treated Draco like God.

"What are you talking about?" Hayden asked, having no idea what he had meant. She didn't like Malfoy, so why would she worship him? "Come on; don't act like you weren't excited when Dumbledore told you we had to share an apartment together." he said as he put a hand on the wall next to her. "I won't lie, you don't have that bad of a body. Maybe, if you own up to it, I'll even let you kiss me," he said arrogantly. Now Draco didn't like the girl, he was just trying to kiss her once so he could have an advantage over her. Not knowing this, Hayden yelled, "God no!" before covering her mouth and gagging at the thought. Then she ducked under Draco's arm, taking a deep breath, "Good thing we're going to see Madam Pompfrey." She quickly went down the stairs and exited the spiral staircase, a bitter Malfoy not too far behind her. He ran to catch up with her after a moment, "Well if that's not what you were excited about, then what were you excited about?" he challenged. "I was excited because I thought I got a magic apartment all to myself, but then the part with you in it ruined it." Hayden growled. They spent the next five minutes in silence, walking down to Madam Pompfrey's infirmary. "I'll be over in a moment," Madam Pompfrey called as they entered the infirmary. When she came over she said in an exasperated tone, "Come on, let's show you two your apartment."

Once Madam Pompfrey lead them to the right portrait and told them the password, she left. "The password is Slytherin," she had said before leaving. The mention of the word Slytherin made a smirk appear across Draco's face. Their apartment was on the seventh floor, which Hayden figured out was for Argus Filch, and on the rare occasion, a special guest. They would have to get used to climbing from the seventh floor to the great hall every morning and evening. The portrait they would remember to find was of a war. Filch must've put up the bloody scene for Madam Pompfrey, as there were no other portraits on the walls. The portrait was very annoying, it took forever to get the attention of the warriors because they were always bickering with each other and shooting people. In order to get their attention, Hayden had to force out a shrill, high pitched cab whistle. The men in the picture glared at her. "What do you want?" one yelled at her. "Slytherin." she just said, which made the man sigh. Then the portrait opened up a crack. Draco pushed it in, letting himself slide into the room before her. Hayden looked at the room for a moment, then rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. "What?" Draco asked, seeing her eyes roll. "We forgot our stuff. You go to the Slytherin dormitory and get yours, I'll go to the Gryffindor dormitory and get mine." she told him, wanting to be alone one last time.

A/n: I know it's short, but I promise I'll start writing more.


	4. Choking on Death's Apple

Chapter 4

Chocking on Death's Apple

Hayden turned around and walked down the hallway, then trudged down the stairs to the Gryffindor dorm on the fourth floor. "Zonko's" she said to the singing lady, going into the dorm. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the sitting room, so she went over to them. "You can't tell anyone about me being a shapeshifter, promise me that before I go." she told them. "We promise, Hayden," Hermione said to her confidently, speaking for all three of them. "Thank you, guys, I can't tell you how much this means to me," Hayden said gratefully, smiling at them. Even though Ron and Harry hadn't agreed, she knew they wouldn't tell. They knew if they did then they'd have to face the wrath of Hayden, and they knew now that she could morph into fluffy the ferocious, giant three headed dog. Who would betray someone if they had those odds?

Hayden sighed, then got up and went into the girls' dormitory to get her trunk and her spotted owl, Dax. Once she got all of her stuff packed and picked up Dax, she said her goodbyes and left, starting the long journey up to the seventh floor. Sure it was only three floors, but she had a lot of stuff. She was panting by the time she got to the portrait. "Slytherin," she said to the man in the watch tower, who nodded as the door opened. She brought her stuff in and sat it down in her bedroom. She spread out a few sheets of newspaper in the corner for Dax, because Hayden let her out of her cage. Her mom said she had trained Dax to only go to the bathroom on newspaper. Hayden thought that her mother had just put a spell on Dax, but either way was fine with her. Letting Dax out of her cage, Hayden turned and went into the sitting room again to see an angry Draco. "What'd I do?" Hayden asked, clueless. "You made us miss dinner." he said, crossing his arms. When he crossed his arms, his stomach growled. "Well is there a kitchen?" she asked and Draco nodded. "Is there a refrigerator?" she asked. "Yep," Draco replied. "And?" she asked. "There's food in it." he said, his stomach growling again. Soon she felt her own stomach rumble. "I'll make us dinner in a second." she told Draco, going to her bedroom.

Draco followed her, thinking it would somehow help her. He sat down on her head and Dax flew over and perched on Draco's shoulder. "You let your owl fly around in your room?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. "Yeah, she's potty trained, that's what the newspaper is for." Hayden told him, opening her trunk. She started putting her stuff away, unaware of Dax, who kept pecking Draco's ear. "Ow!" Draco complained after an unusually hard peck. He tried to shoo the owl away, but that resulted in a bitten hand. Hayden finished putting away her robes and picked up her books, turning around to put them on her bedside table. She smiled when Dax pecked Draco's ear again. "Come here Daxy," she said, holding her arm out to the bird. Dax hopped on her arm, glaring at Draco. "Good Girl." she said when Draco tried to pet her and got bitten again. Then she took her trunk and shoved it under the bed. She looked at Draco, who was still sitting on her bed. "Hmm, now I'll have to burn that too. Too bad, it looks like a nice bed too." Hayden joked, provoking a smirk to appear on Draco's face. Before he could say anything, she turned on her heels, going into the kitchen.

Draco followed, but then stopped, a greedy shimmer appearing in his eyes. He had spotted the most likely wax centerpiece on the table. "I wouldn't eat that." Hayden said as Draco picked up an apple from the bowl. He took a huge bite into it, ignoring her warning. Then, he dropped the apple on the table, running to the trash can to spit out the wax. This just made Hayden chuckle and claim, "I told you so," with a grin. Then she went to the fridge and took out the first thing she saw, which was a box of spaghetti pasta. Hayden shook her head, Madam Pompfrey had obviously never cook pasta. Hayden, with Draco's help found a pot to cook the spaghetti in. When they were halfway through cooking, Hayden heard the sound of choking behind her, then realized that Dax wasn't sitting on her shoulders anymore. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she said, "Oh my god, Dax..." She spun around right in time to see her bird go limp, obviously dead. She quickly went over to the bird, picking it up. She felt no heart beat. Dax was definitely dead.

She turned around to see Draco standing there, scratching his head, trying to figure out what he should make of it. It wasn't like he seemed to care. Hayden didn't want comfort now, she wanted someone to blame. In then it kicked in, Draco had been the one who didn't listen to her warning, the one who left the wax apple that Dax had died from on top of the table, and he didn't seem to care. "You, you did this!" Hayden said shrilly, making Draco flinch. "You are the entire reason that my owl just died. If you wouldn't have gotten into trouble so often, Dumbledore wouldn't have picked you, we wouldn't be here, and that," she said, pointing to her dead owl before continuing, "Wouldn't have happened!" She knew it was an overreaction, but she didn't care. Losing Dax was like losing her best friend. With this, she took Dax and stormed off to her room. She set Dax in her cage, not sure what to do with her. Draco, for once in his life was feeling sorry for someone.

A half hour later, there came a knock on her door. Hayden took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Draco stood there with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, "Here, I brought you dinner." He said, handing her the plate, which she took, setting it on the bed stand. Draco looked over at the dead owl that had been stuffed in the cage. Not wanting Hayden to be a pain the whole time, Draco had decided he would apologize. "Hayden, I'm sorry I killed your owl, I shouldn't have left that apple out," he said. Hayden knew that he wasn't sorry at all though, "No, you're not. That's okay though, I shouldn't have let her out anyways," Hayden said, looking at him. With a sigh she asked, "Have you eaten dinner yet?" This just brought Draco to shake his head no. Hayden forced on a smile, then took her plate and led the way into the kitchen. After all, they would have to live together for the rest of the year. She hoped it was only until the end of the year.

A/n: I know, this is highly unlikely that Malfoy would do that, but I've got plans for him so you'll just have to live with it.


	5. Rock, Paper, Scisscors

Chapter 5

Rock, Paper, Scissors

The next morning, Hayden woke up, exhausted and wanting to go back to sleep. She looked at her alarm clock; the bright green letters practically blinded her. "Six thirty?" she groaned, then, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she got out of bed. She stumbled out of the room and to the kitchen, almost smiling when she saw a coffee machine. She turned on the machine, getting a mug full of coffee. Turning around to go into the sitting room, she screamed when she saw a dark, stout creature standing before her. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at it for a moment before realizing who it was.

Hayden cleared her throat, lowering her wand. "Sorry, Mr. Filch," she said as Draco came running into the room, his wand at the ready. "What happened?" Draco asked, seeing the scene. Filch cleared his throat awkwardly, "I brought a letter from your father," he told Draco, handing him the owl itself. Draco took the owl, still not completely clued in on what had happened to make Hayden scream.

Finch scratched the back of his greasy head and left without another word. "How in the world did he get in, I thought only Dumbledore, Madam Pompfrey, and the two of us knew what the password was." Hayden said. She took a sip of coffee, looking at the owl. Draco sighed, "I guess not," then untied the letter and slipped it in his pocket. "Aren't you going to open it?" Hayden asked.

It surprised Hayden that Draco wouldn't immediately tear into the letter. Draco shrugged, "Probably." Draco looked at the owl, "Filch forgot the owl," he said thoughtfully. "Come on, let's go take it back to him." He said, getting ready to leave. "Hold on, I have to change first." Hayden said, going into her room to change into her school robes. She came out a few minutes later and they left. They entered the hallway, closing the portrait behind them.

The hallway was still dark and sickeningly silent. Draco took a step, the sound echoing through the hallway. "Shh," Hayden said, though she wasn't sure why. She was a little scared that Voldemort would pop out from behind the corner or something like that. Draco sighed, and then continued to walk down the hallway. Hayden tiptoed behind him, surprised that in all her years she had never been to Filch's office. She was not, however, surprised that Draco knew the way there. She wondered curiously, how many times had Draco been there. She already knew the answer though; a lot.

The two continued to go down the hallway, only Hayden bothering to tiptoe and look behind them every few seconds. Soon they came upon a room with no door, when they went inside they saw a blazing fire, which they knew was manmade. Almost everyone in the school knew that Argus Filch was a squib. The rumor was that he was still trying to learn magic with a QuickMagic program. Hayden smiled as she saw what was on his computer. "So it really is true," Hayden said as she saw the QuickMagic home screen. Draco was looking for a place to put the owl as Hayden looked over Filch's desk.

Hayden frowned as she saw something familiar. It was a new invention they'd made. The first one of it too, they hadn't showed it to the friends but the day before. Looking up, she saw Draco turned around and no one in the halls.

Hayden picked up the small plane they'd made, and slipped it in her pocket. Then, seeing the powders that went with it, she picked up the bags holding them and put them in her pocket as well. Fred and George had shown Hayden how it worked. You put a powder in the plane, they had sleeping, sneezing, and probably every other type of powder there, and then you simply said a name and the enchanted plane went to go drop the powder on them. It was a simple invention, but it was fun to use, and she already had a plan for what she was going to do with it.

Draco had already placed the owl on the coat rack, wrapping the tether to it so it would stay. "Come on," he said, going through the door. Hayden said, "Come on, let's go down to the Great Hall, by the time we get there it'll almost be time for breakfast," her stomach growling angrily at her. Draco sighed, "Fine," and led the way down the hallway. Once they were halfway down the stairs, Hayden saw Fred and George trying to weasel Filch. "Hold on a second," she told Draco. She took the plane and bags out of her pockets. Then she took some dust out of the bags with a question mark on it and sprinkled some into the plane. "Argus Filch," she said, the plane speeding off.

"Watch out!" she yelled to Fred and George, who looked up to see the plane and took a few steps back. Then Hayden closed the bags, throwing them down to them, a grin on her face. Filch looked up to see a plane dropping the dust on him. Then, he, not remembering what had happened, looked up in a confused manor at the plane, which sped back to Fred and George. Hayden's grin slanted up even more when she saw Fred and George dump in more dust and said once more, "Argus Filch." Filch saw the plane coming for him and started running from it.

Fred and George looked up with a grin only a Weasley could pull. "Thanks," they both said at the same time. Then Fred and George went to follow Filch, disappearing from her vision. Hayden turned around, still grinning. Draco ruined her mood though, his hand on his head and his expression showing both annoyance and embarrassment. "What are you, my grandpa? Stop being such a killjoy," she told him, continuing down the staircase. She continued to lecture him, "Why are you always like that anyways? You need to loosen up and have some fun sometimes. You can do that without making fun of other people."

By the time they had got all the way down the stairs, "Hayden had finished her lecture. Then she realized that they wouldn't be able to sit at their normal tables. They had to be together at all times. Of course. When Draco headed for his table, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "We have to be together at all times, remember." She told him. "Then come to my table with me," he said, pulling her with him. Hayden stopped, pulling him back again. "No way am I sitting with your dirt eater friends." She told him, sneering at the Slytherins staring at them. "Well I'm not sitting with your Gryffindorks, so get over it and come with me," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, we'll do rock, paper, scissors then." Hayden said, holding out her hand. "What's rock, paper, scissors?" Draco asked her. Hayden raised her eyebrows, surprised he didn't know that. Sure, he didn't interact with muggles, but still. How could you not know what rock, paper, scissors was? It was just one of those things that everybody knew about. "Here, hold your hand out like this," she said, unraveling his hands so he was doing the sign for paper. Hayden took her hands and pretended to cut apart the paper. "Scissors beat paper, I win."

"What? How?" Draco's face was full of confusion when he looked up from his hand. However, Hayden had already pulled him over to the Gryffindor table. "Fine, I'll sit at the Gryffindorks table, but we're sitting at the empty end," Draco told her, sitting down. Hayden sat down next to him, "It's okay, my friends will come down here anyways." Draco smirked as her friends beat the Slytherins over to the end of the table. Hermione sat on the other side of Hayden, Harry on the other side of Hermione, and Ron, Fred, and George on the other side of the table. "Hey," she said, smiling at her friends. When Draco's friends came over and sat on Draco's side, Hayden's head turned to him. She stuck her tongue out at him, "I win," then turned back to her friends.

"You win what?" Draco asked, curious. Without turning around, Hayden said, "Almost everything." She added emphasis on the 'almost.' "What do you mean almost everything?" he asked her, annoyed now. Hayden and Draco didn't realize that even though their friends were still talking, they were eavesdropping on them as well. "Well do you really think I won when you murdered my poor Daxy?" Hayden accused. "What do you mean _murdered_, the stupid thing wasn't supposed to be out anyways!" Draco said angrily. "He killed your owl?" Hermione asked, as if she couldn't believe he'd done it. "Oh, Draco was being a moron and bit into a wax apple when I had Dax out and he was too lazy to throw away the stupid apple so my owl choked on it," Hayden told Hermione, making sure Draco could hear her.

"Maybe if you would've told me the apple was wax," Draco said, only to be interrupted. "Maybe if you weren't such a jerk and listened to my warning," Hayden said. This highly annoyed Draco. How could he ever believe he was a jerk? And why was this Mudblood calling him a jerk. "Listen you Mudblood—"Draco started. "I'm not even part muggle, so get over yourself, jerk," Hayden said, calling him jerk just to provoke him. "Like it matters. " Pansy Parkinson interrupted. Draco ignored her saying with as much swagger as he could, "Do me a favor, call me jerk one more time."


	6. You're a Jerk

Chapter 6

You're a Jerk

Hayden raised her eyebrow, glaring at the wall because she didn't want to turn around. He did ask her to say it again, and she hated to leave questions unanswered. Hayden started clearly, her voice full of a mixture of annoyance and anger, "You're a Jer—" Draco's anger boiled over, he violently grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. "I am not a jerk, and it's not my fault your stupid bird is dead, Okay?" Draco said dangerously, squeezing her wrist tightly.

After breakfast, Hayden ignored Draco the rest of the day. She was going to do the best she could do to annoy him. When they got home she told him, "Ron, Harry, and Hermione will be coming over in a bit, so clean up. Oh yeah, and I call dibs on first shower," she said, walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. When she was halfway done she heard an evil hiss for a few moments. She ignored it, figuring she'd find out what it was when she was done. When she was done, she jumped in freight. Written on the mirror in what looked like blood, were the words, 'Run, run, run away. Voldemort's here to stay.' Hayden rolled her eyes, "That's not funny, Malfoy!" She then continued to brush her hair out and put back on new makeup, as she'd washed her old makeup off.

When she was done, Hayden went out into the living room. "You're very funny, Malfoy. I'm just dying of laughter," Hayden said sarcastically. Draco sent her a questioning look, head cocked and eyebrows furrowed. "What'd I do?" he asked, with every tone in his voice completely innocent. "You mean you didn't…" she said, looking at Draco, then the bathroom, and then back to Draco again. "Didn't what?" Draco asked urgently, concern filling his eyes. He walked over to her, waiting for her answer. Hayden turned pale, thinking that maybe Draco really hadn't written that message.

Suddenly Draco started laughing. "You are the most gullible person, ever," he said between laughter. This made Hayden purse her lips, slapping the back of his head. She put a hand on her hips. "Draco Malfoy that was not funny!" She said, though he continued to laugh. Just then, before she could finish lecturing Malfoy, there came a knock on the painting. This was followed by the insults of the men in the painting. "I'm gonna get you back one of these days," she hissed before opening up the painting, smiling at the sight of her friends. She hugged them, and then beckoned them in. Turning around she saw Draco looking like he was about to say something nasty. Hayden just glared at him until he took a seat on one of the couches. There were two couches in the room, so the other three decided to sit on the other couch, away from Draco.

Hayden sighed, seeing that the only place she could sit was by Draco. Draco opened his mouth once more, Hayden knowing this wouldn't be good. "So, Weaselbee," he started, grunting when Hayden kicked him. "I mean Weasley, What's with potions class?" he asked, making Hayden kick him again. Today Ron had exploded a potion in Snape's face by accident. He was getting away with it by telling all the students that asked that he'd done it on purpose. Ron just grinned, "Blew it up in Snape's face." He said simply. The whole visit went on like this. Someone asked a question and another answered. Pretty blunt, but it was still nice to see them. Once it was nine thirty, Hermione cut in, "We'd better go, those essays for Potions are due tomorrow and Ron's got to do great on his if he's going to make up for the blow up today."

With this, Hayden hugged the three and let them leave. She turned to Draco, "Tomorrow Seamus is coming over," she told him. Though they were an unlikely couple, he'd asked her to be his girlfriend at Christmas time last year. She'd said yes and they'd been together ever since. "Ugh, that filthy Mudblood? In that case, Pansy's coming over tomorrow too." Draco said. Everyone knew Draco only tolerated her because she worshipped him. "Pansy Parkinson?" she said, rolling her eyes. She pursed her lips, to which Draco said, "You're not gonna have guests over two days in a row, guests I hate, without me having someone over too." Hayden knew it was only fair, but it was Pansy Parkinson for God's sakes! "Fine," she said, leaving and going into the kitchen.

Draco smirked and followed her, "I'm hungry," he told her. "What do I look like your slave?" she asked. Then seeing him about to say something, she beat him to the chase, "Don't answer that." She turned around, her eyes filling with curiosity. There on the table lay an envelope. This time it was addressed to both of them in fancy handwriting. She opened the envelope gently, pulling out the letter. Draco came up behind her to see what it was.

_Dear Ms. Salancher and Mr. Malfoy,_

_I would be pleased if you would join me in my office tomorrow morning. I have found a spell that I think would be particularly helpful for you two. See you tomorrow at seven,_

_Dumbledore_

Hayden was surprised that he bothered to write a letter. He could have just sent for them tomorrow morning. They'd miss breakfast if they went. Draco would complain about tomorrow, Hayden just knew it. "What's he going to make us do this time?" she asked out loud. She sighed, then rolled her eyes when Draco replied. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" he said, then went to the refrigerator. "I'm still hungry," he added. "Then make yourself something," Hayden said, before going to her room to do her homework.


	7. Mistakes will be Made

Chapter 7

Mistakes will be made

In the morning, Hayden ended up having to get Draco up. She'd waited patiently outside his room for ten minutes, calling for him to get up. Finally she went into his room, shaking him a bit, "Draco, get up," she said sternly. "No," he groaned, grabbing her hand so she would stop shaking him. "I'll be your slave for a whole day if you get up now," she said, though she crossed her fingers behind her back. Draco groaned again before saying, "How about you stay here and be my slave for the day?" he said, pulling down so she was sitting on his bed. His eyes were open now, his mouth pulled into a smirk. And Hayden had enough of this.

"Draco Malfoy, you sick, arrogant bastard!" Hayden yelled, slapping him. She pulled her arm away, getting up. She glared icy daggers at him, "Why don't you ask Pansy?" she hissed, storming out of the room. With that, Draco got up and changed into his robes, frowning. Flexing his jaw, he came out of his room, the sour expression still on his face. Hayden came up to him, looking at the red spot across his cheek. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she asked. "Yes," he said, sneering at her. "Oh too bad, I thought for sure that Draco Malfoy, the best Slytherin ever, didn't get hurt," she said, her voice sickeningly sweet.

With this, Hayden left through the portrait, Draco following angrily. "I'll have you know I'm missing breakfast to go see Dumbledore with you, Salamander," he said, his stomach growling fiercely. "I know," she said. She somehow put up with Draco's whining all the way to Dumbledore's office. When she knocked on Dumbledore's big, oak door, Draco finally shut up. "Come in," Dumbledore said. The two walked in, Hayden looking at a baby Fawkes. "Now I need you to stand back to back," he said, getting up and walking in front of them.

Hayden moved so her back was on Draco's. Hayden heard Dumbledore say a spell, not hearing all of the words. "Now let me explain," Dumbledore started. _Sure, let's see if you even know what you just did,_ she heard Draco's voice in her head. Hayden gasped, thinking he'd said that out loud. _Oh my god, did he just say that out loud, _Hayden thought, causing a nasty look from Draco. Dumbledore chuckled, "Now, you will hear all of each other's thoughts, and everything the other person sees, hears, tastes, and you get the point." He continued.

_He wouldn't, _Hayden thought, lips pursing. _He did,_ came the reply. "You may go then," Dumbledore said, escorting them out before Hayden got in a fight with him. _This is so unfair!_ Hayden thought. "Since when has that idiot ever been fair?" Draco said, Hayden was glad it was out loud. The rest of the day went on with them fighting inside their heads. Mostly because Hayden was excited that Seamus was coming over. During dinner he'd even sat with her, ignoring Draco's comments. "He'll be nice," she assured Seamus during dinner. Receiving a _Yeah, right, _in her head. Seamus came home with them after dinner, Draco behind them with Pansy. She'd zoned out for a bit, she knew she had when she suddenly heard, "I still don't like Dumbledore putting you two in your own apartment with no supervision." _Neither do I, _both Draco and Hayden thought at the same time. _Are you eavesdropping on us? _She thought, slightly offended. "Neither do I, babe, but don't you trust me? Trust me, if he tries anything I'll set him straight," she told him, taking his hand. With Seamus, she was almost always in a gentle mood.

"I'd rather he be gay," Seamus said in a low voice, thinking Draco wouldn't hear it. Hayden chuckled, "Yeah, me too." _Could you get your boyfriend to shut up?_ Draco hissed in her mind. Hayden replied, _It's not my fault he's right._ Soon they were at the portrait, "Slytherin," she told the portrait, ignoring the constant bickering. The door opened, and Hayden led Seamus inside. "This is it," she said with a smile, leading him over to a couch. "This is really nice," he said, used to everyone sharing the common room. This space was much more open and Draco and Hayden had it all to themselves. Hayden smiled, "I know," then gently kissed him on the lips.

_Will you two get a room,_ Draco said as he and Pansy sat down on the couch. _No, I think I'll stay here, besides __you__ don't need to see __that__,_ she thought back, kissing Seamus again. Annoyed, Draco started making out with Pansy to get back at Hayden. "Do you want to go into another room, Hay?" Seamus asked, a bit uncomfortable because of Draco and Pansy. "Sure," she said, playfully taking his tie and leading him into Draco's bedroom. Just to annoy him. There she would start to make out with him until she heard from Draco that Pansy had left. The clock chimed at ten thirty, "You should probably go so Filch doesn't catch you," she said, knowing that they were right near his office. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissing her gently one last time. She led him out into the hallway, "The password's Slytherin, if you ever want to come over," she told him before he left. Going back into the sitting room with a smile, Draco glared at her.

"I'm hungry," he told her, getting up. "Make food then," she said to him, following him into the kitchen. She sat on the counter watching him cook to make sure he wouldn't screw anything up. _I know how to cook,_ his voice hissed. "Well that's good for you," Hayden remarked. _Maybe you wouldn't be so hungry if you weren't in there making out with Pansy, _she thought, forgetting for a moment that he could hear his thoughts. "Well maybe if you weren't in **my** bedroom snogging your boyfriend's brains out," he said, looking over to her with an evil look. She was reminded for a moment, thinking back to her and Seamus making out in his room. "Ugh, stop fantasizing about Muggleboy over there, he doesn't even kiss like a man's supposed to," Draco said, utterly disgusted. "And how does a man kiss then?" Hayden said, one eyebrow up in annoyance. _Like this, _he thought, catching her in a moment of surprise. He put a thumb under her chin and lifted her head up a bit so he could kiss her.

Hayden let him deepen the kiss for a moment before breaking it off. Draco smirked, making Hayden say, "But I have a boyfriend." Draco kissed her again, more passionately, _And I have a girlfriend, _he thought smoothly. This time she was the first to kiss back, though she was still thinking, _This is wrong, Draco._ Draco broke off, looking into her eyes, "It's not wrong." Hayden looked back at him fiercely, "If this isn't wrong then what is this," she asked. Unable to say it out loud he thought, _This is just teenage lust, _kissing her back. Hayden pushed him away, hopping off the counter, "I don't want your lust," she told him, going to her room. She felt guilty for liking his kiss. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to do this to Seamus. Then from the kitchen she heard Draco think, _He doesn't have to find out about us._

_There is no 'Us,'_ Hayden thought, her words glowing fiery red, as if it would burn his head if he thought them.


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8- Confessions

For two days, Hayden refused to talk to Draco. It wasn't that she didn't like their kiss; it was that she had liked it too much. She felt as if everyone was reading her thoughts, not just Draco. It scared her to think about Seamus would do if he found out. She had to tell him, she would burst if she didn't. _You know what he'll do if you tell him._ The voice in her head taunted her, but for the first time in two days she decided to break her silence. "I have to," she said out loud, giving him a sorrowful look. He sighed, walking off to hide in a crowd of Slytherins when Hayden walked up to Seamus.

"Seamus," she said, getting his attention. He turned around brightly, "Hey!" She felt as though he could already see through her. "Can I talk to you—alone?" she asked. He nodded, confused. She pulled him into an empty corridor, already feeling the heartache already. "Seamus, you were right," she said, head down. Seamus put an arm around her and lifted her chin up just like Draco had done two nights ago. "What am I right about?" he asked softly. "You knew he would try something, and I didn't believe you and he kissed me. I'm sorry, Seamus…" Hayden said, seeing him put together the pieces in his mind. Then she saw him start to turn red with anger. "That git!" he said out loud. Hayden flinched, almost angry that he didn't yell at her.

"Malfoy, get your scrawny ass out here!" he yelled, knowing they had to be near each other at all times. Automatically she thought, _Don't,_ franticly to Draco. _I'm not a moron, I know how to handle myself, _he thought to her as he stepped out of the shadows. Seamus raised his wand, about to attack Draco. Hayden's eyes widened, knowing that Draco was the smarter of the two. He could seriously hurt Seamus. _Please, don't hurt him, _she mentally begged him. "Seamus, you'll only get in trouble if you do this now, think about it," she told him. "You could walk away the better man," she said, eyes pleading. He pointed to Draco with his wand, "That is not a man," he said sourly. _I really appreciate that, _Draco thought, making Hayden turn to him, the same pleading look in her eyes.

"Seamus, let's not do this now, I hear Snape coming. We have a visit to Hogsmeade on Saturday, which means no teachers there to get us in trouble." Draco pointed out. "Seamus, please," Hayden begged, grabbing his arm. Seamus looked at her and said crossly, "Fine." Then looking back at Draco he said defensively, "You do not touch her again, got that Malfoy?" he said before he turned back to her. "I have to go to Potions now, you be careful okay," he said, glancing at Draco. Then, with a parting glare towards Draco, he left. Hayden sighed, _Thank you,_ she thought to Draco. She knew their trip to Hogsmeade was in two days, it was too soon. "I'm not going to give him any mercy on Saturday; I hope you know that," he told her. She sighed, _Yeah, I know._

With this, they went on with their day. She let Draco sit with Slytherin when dinner came, following him over. She was surprised when Seamus came over there to eat. The others were too intimidated, but Hayden was glad he was being a bit overprotective of her. She would rather have that then him break up with her. She knew she deserved him to break up with her; _Will you shut up over there?_ A voice came, disturbing her thoughts. Rolling her eyes she continued to talk to Seamus. All throughout dinner he talked to her, sometimes stealing a moment to glare at Draco. After, he walked all the way up to their apartment with her. He let her go through the door fist, waiting for Draco.

"If you do one thing that bothers her tonight, I'll be there in the morning with a wand held at your throat, got that Malfoy," he hissed in a low voice, thinking that Hayden wouldn't be able to hear it. Draco simply chuckled and stepped through the portrait, slamming it in his face and leaving him to a yelling army from the portrait. Not able to believe what Draco had just did she turned around, "Draco!" Then rushed to open the portrait, she saw Seamus storming down the hall, mumbling to himself. "Goodnight, Seamus," she called before he turned, then closed the portrait. Turning around with a smile she saw a smirking Draco on the couch. "He's not overprotective at all is he?" he said sarcastically. "He may be overprotective, but at least he isn't a slimy git like you," Hayden said. "Oh, do you mean that slimy git that you enjoyed kissing the other night after he left?" he asked rhetorically.

This was a stab right through Hayden's heart. "I- I was confused," she lied, her eyes starting to water a bit. Draco laughed, "When are you going to stop lying to yourself, you know you didn't want me to stop kissing you. I don't see why you don't just break up with him already. All you're going to do is hurt him," he told her. She knew it was true, but didn't say anything. "Besides, I think you would find me, much more…pleasing," he said, taking a step towards her. A teardrop dashed down her cheek, she knew he was right. She didn't have the courage to say it though; she turned and went to her bedroom without another word to Draco.

Draco liked to play everything out his way until it got to the point where it was absolutely necessary that he broke it off. This was just the beginning of his little game, and the battle with Hayden's Mudblood boyfriend just a surge of fun. He imagined it would be fun to watch her boyfriend wither in pain. He could almost imagine him, curled up in a ball in the shrieking shack. _Stop it, Draco! Please, _she begged, seeing the painful images in his head. He continued to think of dreadful things that he could do to Seamus; Hayden could feel his smirk as she grabbed a pillow to muffle her crying.

_I __hate__ you, Draco Malfoy, _Hayden thought before she finally went into a dreamless sleep.

Riddle for preview of Ch 9

If life gets tough, what can you always count on? Good Luck with the Riddle and message me if you think you have the answer!

-'Nova'

A/n: I lied. I'm still posting ^^. Now I know this is getting a little unlikely, but it changes, I promise. I've already written all the way to chapter 17 and you can have it if someone other than my friends review. (Take that Nuec and Time!) Even though I'll prolly update anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Nova out (^-^)


	9. Quidditch

Chapter 9

In the morning Hayden got up before Draco again. _Draco, get up or I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to reproduce. _From this, she got no reply. He was either asleep or deliberately ignoring her. Hayden sighed, going in. Once more, she was forced to shake him. This time, he pulled her down, locking his strong arms around her. _Draco,_ she mentally warned him. Still acting like he was asleep, Hayden felt Draco's hands travel from her waist and start to migrate north. They stopped exactly where Hayden expected them to stop, getting Hayden really pissed off. "Draco Malfoy, get your hands off me right now or else I'll hex your balls off," she said venomously. Then he yawned as if he'd just woke up. He didn't bother moving his hands. He looked at her in faked surprise, "Did you change your mind overnight," he asked before pulling her into a passionate French kiss.

Hayden, feeling his tongue in her mouth, automatically bit it as hard as she could. Draco quickly retracted his tongue, taking his lips off hers and scowling at her. She pushed herself as far away from Draco as she could. She was stopped by his arms behind her. She tried to break his hold, but his arms were strong from years of Quidditch. "So you like them," he stated. "I like the muscles on your arms when they're not keeping me from hexing your balls off! Now let me go now!" Hayden yelled at him, kicking him hard. She learned that she'd hit her target when he grunted and his arms let go of her. _Damn bitch, _he thought as he withered in pain. Hayden quickly got up and took a few steps away from the bed. "I knew you weren't asleep," she said as she left the room, grabbing her books from her own room. She waited outside by the portrait until Draco came out. His mind was going over random things, but only one caught her interest. She had forgotten that Slytherin had a match against Gryffindor today. So she'd get to see Seamus play today.

_Good, now I can kick his—_Hayden glared at him harshly before he could finish the thought. _Two days in a row, _he finished, leaving the word out. "You'd better be good today to make up for that," Hayden said, receiving a _Yeah, right._ Hayden glared at him, then continued down to the Great Hall. When Draco headed for the Slytherin table, Hayden caught his shirt collar and pulled him back. "My table today," she told him. Draco sneered, "Why should I sit with the Gryffindunces?" Hayden glared, "Well remember how when we played rock paper scissors, you were paper? Well right now Rock and Scissors are very mad at Paper. So unless you want your Paper cut up and tattered, you'll sit with Gryffindor. It took him a few seconds to get what Paper symbolized, but after that he followed Hayden over to the Gryffindor table, knowing how hard she could kick.

Hayden sat by Seamus, who Draco immediately glared at. Soon she saw Hermione beckon her over to have her look at her Potions essay. While she was gone she listened in on Draco and Seamus. "She's mine," Seamus hissed at him. Hayden saw Draco look at her, "Not for long, Mudblood," he told Seamus. Before either of them could pull out their wands, Hayden gave Hermione back her essay and sat back down in her seat. She could feel the tension between the two, so she started talking. Minutes later she realized that she couldn't have picked a worse subject to talk about. She had got them started on the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

The whole day went on, every class Draco talked about how Slytherin was going to win, at lunch Draco and Seamus fought over it. Finally, a half hour before the match, she escorted Draco and Seamus down to the field. She stopped with Draco at his locker room. "Well I'm gonna go check on Seamus," she told him, turning to leave. When Draco spoke, she turned around. "Aren't you supposed to be with me at all times?" Draco said, one eyebrow up. "Well you don't see me suiting up in Slytherin colors and grabbing a broom do you? I think Dumbledore would excuse me from having to watch locker room antics," she said before turning around again and going to the Gryffindor locker rooms. By now they would all be changed. She quickly made her way around the stands and opened the locker room door. Seeing many others in there, she figured it would be safe to go and find Seamus.

Hayden found him talking to Dean about how he was going to smash a bludger into Draco for kissing her. When Dean saw Hayden, he smiled said, "Good luck," and left. Seamus looked over to find Hayden smiling. He knew she'd heard his last sentence about Draco. "A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do," he said, smiling. Hayden grinned, hugging him and then kissing him. "You can hit him if you want, a few days in the infirmary would be good for him," she told him, though Seamus knew she didn't mean it. She frowned when someone announced, "All the guests need to get." She kissed Seamus one last time, "Good Luck out there," she told him before she left. She went to go sit in the stands, sitting in the Gryffindor section. She made it just in time, taking a spot right as the two teams flew out.

Once she saw Seamus, she joined in on the Gryffindors's ecstatic cheering. _You aren't going to win, _Draco's voice came. _Yeah, well when was the last time you caught the snitch, Malfoy? _She asked him. Slytherin didn't often beat Gryffindor. This thought started to distract Draco. She could see it in his face as he quickly ascended into the sky, looking for the snitch. _At least this gives me two days to beat that pathetic excuse for a human being, _Draco thought to her. _I really hope Seamus bats that bludger your way, _She thought to him, her voice sour. She could hear him chuckle, knowing he loved to annoy her. After a while Harry and Draco got in a chase for the snitch. Right as he was about to grab it Hayden saw someone bat a bludger his way. _Watch out for that bludger! _She thought to him. He was just about to grab it when he was forced to swoop downwards because of the bludger. Then, Harry sped up and grabbed it. Hayden could feel the anger seeping through him and to her. _This is all your fault,_ he thought, glaring up at her. _My fault, I just save your life you greedy ungrateful git, _she thought back, storming out of the stadium and into the still empty halls of Hogwarts.

If anyone wants to take a hack at it, the riddle is;

_**Round I start, yet no shape I have. Allow me to breathe and my life will die. The older I grow, the more sought after I grow older. You will feel much much better when you are done. What am I?**_


	10. Sneaky Slytherin Snakes

Chapter 10

Sneaky Slytherin Snakes

Hayden stormed around the castle, waiting for people to come up to the castle. She saw Draco quickly change, coming to find her so he wouldn't get into trouble. Once he'd found her, she still paced around the castle, Draco following. After a while, they stopped by some statues. Hayden sighed, leaning back on one. She squealed when she was flipped backwards into a black pit. She grunted as she landed on the floor. "Lumos," she said, looking around the room. "Draco?" she called out desperately. She saw skeletons on the floor, and was curious what had caused it. Soon she heard Draco yelling, "Where the hell are you?" Looking around, she saw snakes and spiders start to inch out from the skeletons. "Draco, get down here," she said nervously as they headed for her.

Seeing what she saw, Draco started to get the feeling that there was something behind her. "Lumos," he said before jumping into the pit. He saw Hayden trembling, snakes and spiders almost climbing on to her. "Draco, a little help please," she said nervously, not sure what she could do. _Be still,_ he thought to her. "Expeliarmis," he said, blowing all the spiders off her. Hayden got up quickly, leaping over to where he was. One of her legs began to feel weak. Hayden brought her lighted wand down to her ankle. Before she could see what it was her vision started going blurry, and her body weaker. She grabbed onto Draco, "Draco, I don't feel so good," she said, her head spinning. Draco saw that one of the snakes had bitten her ankle. She felt weak, so he picked her up. Before Hayden could see anything else of what he was doing, her vision went blank.

Hayden could feel something under her soon, hearing Madam Pompfrey's voice. She didn't know how long had passed when she finally woke, lights blinding her. She realized that she was in the infirmary. She felt something on her stomach, looking down she saw Draco asleep. She had to have been there for at least a day. In a chair on the other side of her sat Seamus, asleep as well. Within a matter of minutes Madam Pompfrey came in with a cup full of green liquid. "Drink this," she said as she unwrapped a bandage around her ankle. Feeling an ache in her ankle, she quickly drank the liquid. She started to get drowsy now, passing out before Madam Pompfrey could put a new bandage on it.

She regained consciousness a few hours after, hearing two people arguing. Her eyes had yet to open. "Be grateful I even saved your girlfriend, Mudblood," she heard Draco hiss at Seamus. "Maybe if you would have been paying attention to her she wouldn't have fallen in the pit and gotten bitten," Seamus told him. "You should still be grateful," Draco told him. "How can I be grateful when I don't even know if she's gonna die or not," Seamus pointed out. "Well—"Draco started only to be interrupted by Hayden. "Do I look like I'm dead?" she asked rhetorically. "Hayden," Seamus said, looking over to her in surprise. "How's it feel getting bitten by Nessie," he joked, smiling at her. "Well I'm sure it would've been a lot worse if Draco hadn't helped me," she said, looking over to Draco, _Thanks._ Draco smirked, knowing that Seamus didn't like her thanking him. "Mr. Finnegan, go back to class," she heard Madam Pompfrey say from behind a different curtain. "Alright, alright," he said, gently kissing Hayden before he left.

After he left Madam Pompfrey came in with another dose of medicine. "Take this and you can go. But come back before lunch and dinner. You might need a bit of help at first from Mr. Malfoy, but you'll be able to walk." She said, handing Hayden the cup and leaving. The liquid was a different color this time. "Hope it doesn't put me to sleep again," she muttered to herself before taking the disgusting medicine. Draco gagged, tasting it on his tongue as well because of the spell. "So that's what I tasted this morning," he said, getting up and going over to her bed. "Payback," Hayden grinned, sitting up in her bed. She threw the covers off her, getting up. She staggered, so she grabbed Draco's arm. "Care to help me?" she said, looking up at him with a sheepish smile. Draco put one of her arms around his neck and wrapped a supporting hand around her hip for support. Then they started making their way to the moving stairs. Hayden groaned, "Stairs? Really?" _I could carry you if you want,_ he thought to her. She looked up at him, "Would you mind?" she asked, but he'd picked her up before she had even finished speaking. He carried her bridal style up to their apartment and then to lay her down on the couch. "When did you get so strong?" Hayden said out of amazement. He never looked that strong before, and he'd just carried her up seven stories of stairs. Draco just smirked at her.

"Just stay here," she said heading towards the bathroom so she could take a shower. The medicine had set in now, so she could limp. "Are you sure that's safe?" he asked her, thinking she might fall. "Do you need help?" he asked. "If you're asking if you can take a shower with me then no," Hayden said, seeing the image go through his head, "Just if you hear a loud bump then come see if I've fallen." She told him, continuing into the bathroom. She washed all the dust out of her hair, but was slightly annoyed because halfway through the shower she'd set down and all of them collapsed, some hitting her feet. "Ouch," she said as some soap got in her snake bite. Draco ran in hardly a second later, thinking that she'd fallen. Realizing she was nude, she grabbed the towel, blushing as she wrapped it around her. "What happened," he asked, thinking she'd gotten hurt. "I knocked over the bottles and got soap in my snake bite." Hayden said sheepishly. Then, reading his thoughts, she noticed him staring at her. _Just a towel_, she caught him thinking, though he'd covered up the rest of what he'd thought.

"Will you get out and let me finish." Hayden said, glaring at him. Once he left, she washed off the rest of the dust and got out, taking her towel and putting it in her room. She found a clean robe and quickly changed into it. She decided to let her hair air-dry, walking out into the sitting room. Draco looked away, afraid she'd hit him because he'd been staring. "Will you keep your thoughts to yourself, please," not wanting him to think about that. "We're skipping the rest of the day," she told him. "You want to skip," he asked skeptically. "Yeah sure, I've got a snake bite and you've got early arthritis from carrying me up seven flights of stairs," she said, grinning. She knew that also meant that they wouldn't go to Hogsmeade that day. They could go next week. Draco smirked, "What now?" he asked. "Now we have to round up all the dirty clothes." She said, heading for her room and grabbing her dusty robes. Then she went into Draco's room, seeing a pair of robes thrown on his bed. She grabbed them, sitting down on his bed and folding them. He came in and sat down next to her. "There's a laundry chute in the bathroom, will you throw this in it," she asked, handing the stack to him.

She then lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She tapped into Draco's mind once more, seeing through his eyes. He was eying her bra for a moment, but when he realized that she was seeing through his eyes, he threw it down the chute and thought, _I thought it was broken._ Hayden chuckled, closing her eyes for a minute. She didn't open them when she felt him plop down on the bed next to her.

_And the riddle for the week is....._

**_Many years ago, a wealthy old man was close to death. He wanted to leave one of his children his fortune, but he wanted to know that the fortune would be in good hands. He asked his three children to sing him half as many songs as he had days left to live. The eldest son said he couldn't comply because he didn't know how many days his father had left to live; besides he was too busy. The youngest said the same. He ended up giving his estate and fortune to his daughter. What did she do?_**


	11. Haunting Hallucinations

Chapter 11

Haunted by Hallucinations

When Hayden opened her eyes, the room was dark. Draco had pulled her near in his sleep, holding onto her like a teddy bear. Checking the clock, it read, '3:30' in big, red block letters. Her foot was bothering her now; she was supposed to have gone down there twice since waking that morning. Slipping out of Draco's arms, she left the room. She limped to the kitchen, grabbing some water. Soon though, her foot started to feel more pained and irritated. She hopped up on the counter, setting her leg on top of it. Carefully, she started to undo the bandage. She couldn't help but gag at what she saw. Her ankle was swollen and red, bright red around the bite.

She wondered what used to live down there; she knew there was something wrong with it. Maybe it really was just the spiders and snakes, but she felt that she was missing something. Maybe—her thoughts were interrupted when an icy cold hand landed on her shoulder, making her jump. "Shh, It's just me," Draco told her. Looking down at the bite he thought to her, _do you need to go to Madam Pompfrey's? _"I think I should," Hayden told him, though she didn't think she'd be up now. She wrapped her ankle back up, using Draco's shoulder to help lower her off the counter. This time she was able to walk down the stairs by herself, though it still hurt badly to limp on it.

The hallways were filled with an eerie silence, and it didn't help that the only lights they had were from their wands. Nothing but their own footsteps could be heard for a few minutes. Soon after though, they heard someone heading their way. Flicking the lights off their wands, they hid in a narrow hallway off to the side. Hayden could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. They stopped right in front of them, then she felt Draco being pulled out into the other hallway. She heard Snape's voice as he said, "Lumos," illuminating the area. "Sneaking around are we?" he asked, pulling Hayden out as well. "No sir, we were going to see Madam Pompfrey," Hayden said in a small voice. "10 points from Gryffindor for hiding," he said in a harsh voice. Then after looking at the bandaged ankle he said, "And ten points for speaking out of turn," he added before continuing on down the hallway. Hayden rolled her eyes, and then said, "Lumos." Draco said it at the same time, anticipating it from her thoughts.

Once she thought she was at a safe distance she let her anger fume out. "That bastard!" she said. Then she heard his voice, very faint, but she heard him call out, "40 points for swearing, Miss Salancher." Hayden, looking like she was about to punch a hole in something, grabbed Draco's hand and stormed off to the infirmary. When they got there, Hayden was surprised to see Madam Pompfrey bustling around, teachers filling the room. After a few minutes, Madam Pompfrey came over with a cup of medicine. Hayden quickly drank it. "That should cover you for twice as long as the last one, you might be a bit woozy once it takes effect, but it'll work. Now off to bed with the two of you." Madam Pompfrey said as she turned back to the student. When they didn't move, McGonagall came over, ever so slightly pushing them to the door.

Hayden wanted to know what had happened, the kid had been dressed in Gryffindor robes. She hadn't been able to see the student's face, making her even more concerned. Draco took her arm, leading her out into the hallway. Hayden pulled him to the wall next to her, covering his mouth before he could speak. She listened in on what they had said, Draco trying as well. Soon she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. When she turned around in panic, she realized that a hand had been placed on Draco's arm. Snape, with fury in his eyes, said, "15 points from Gryffindor. Must I lead you to your apartment?" Draco came in smoothly, "No, Professor Snape." With this, they hurried back, Hayden climbing up the steps herself this time.

When she got back she yawned, heading over for the couch. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the comforting fabric of the couch. After about a half hour Draco carried her in and set her down on her bed, finding her dreams annoying. After, he went back out to the couch, going to bed there instead of in his own bed. Later that night, Hayden's dreams went dark. The sky turned a dreary gray, her surroundings gloomy. In her dream she was walking around a graveyard. Then, out of the blue, her surroundings started to swirl. Soon, she found herself walking down the torch lit hallways of Hogwarts. When she tried to turn to go back, her body ignored her, walking to the statue that she'd sat on that day.

She tugged up the sword, the statue giving way to a stairway that led down to the dungeon. Taking long and eloquent steps down the stairs, she realized that she was not in her normal school robes. She could feel the silky fabric on her legs. She caught a glimpse of the brilliant blue that swam around her legs. "Rowena!" she heard a deep voice yell. The great seventeen year old held himself as if he were a monkey. She dipped her head, "Salazar," she greeted him. He didn't quite deserve the respect, but you kept your enemies close in the mind game of war. Especially when you were going after the same goal. Salazar started speaking again, but his words were distant, Hayden couldn't quite make them out. She woke up panting, shooting up into a sitting position.

She saw movement by the window, causing her to say, "Who's there?" franticly. Then, she flinched as she felt an ice cold hand on her face. It gently caressed her cheek. "Child, you should not dwell on the past. You might discover secrets that were better left untouched." The beautiful woman said. She had sleek black hair with deep brown eyes. She wore the majestic indigo dress from her dream. "Rowena Ravenclaw?" she asked with eyes wide. It had been millenniums of years since they founded the school. Rowena had disappeared before she got the chance to say anything else. She stared at the spot next to her for several minutes, touching her cheek to feel the still cold traces of where her hand had been. "I'm just hallucinating." She told herself, pulling her covers back and going back to bed. This time it was a dreamless sleep.

**A/n: I Know this can be hard to follow, but it will be explained in time. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I was on vacation and the connection was horrible. Now for this chapter's riddler!!!**

**Riddle:**

**I'm a word that's hardly there, take away my start and I'm an herbal flair. What am I?**


	12. Voices from the Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in this but Hayden, Obviously ^^

Chapter 12

The next day went fairly well, she even let Draco pull her over to the Slytherin table. This was at least how she looked on the outside. In her mind all she could think about was her dream the previous night. Why would she dream about Rowena Ravenclaw? What scared her more was the fact that Draco couldn't hear her thoughts. Had she broken the spell? What would Dumbledore say if she had? _What are you going on about, _Draco thought to her. No, she hadn't broken it. Maybe he just couldn't hear about her dream. Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine, it doesn't matter anyways." She felt something on his mind she couldn't get to anyways. Only realizing it at dinner, she spent the whole time ignoring how Seamus wouldn't sit with the Slytherins and focused on the blank spot.

She tried her best to get into his secret, but I was like a steel shield around it. By the time they'd gotten to the drifting stairs, she'd gotten a huge headache. "You won't be able to get through to it," Draco said in a monotone voice. "Well don't expect me to trade secrets with you when you and your dirt eaters need it." Hayden said, as if her own secret would wreck the world if it got out. Draco just sneered, cutting in front of her on the staircase. Somehow Draco had changed since the previous night. New Draco disappeared and left behind the old Draco. Just great.

On the staircase, Hayden pushed him to the side, pulling ahead of him. Feeling competitive, Draco pushed her out of the way once more, only to have Hayden push him back and speed up. Draco growled and caught up, pushing her from behind again. Hayden tripped over the step, barely catching herself. She looked up from the marble just soon enough to see Draco try and slip past her. "Where do you think you're going, Malfoy?" she said as she pulled him down. She flipped him over so he was facing the ceiling. "Petrificus Totalus," she said, wand pressed violently against his neck. "Never do that again, next time I'll cut off your balls and give them to Filch to keep," she whispered to him. Hayden stiffened as she heard the whistle. It was of amazement, she could tell that, but they weren't supposed to use magic inside the school without supervision. "Finite," the two voices said at the same time, making a grin come across her face. "Fred, George. Just the two I need right now," she said as Draco took a moment to orient himself. Before the twins could say anything, Malfoy cut into the conversation. "Salancher, what the hell? Get your fat ass off me," Draco yelled at her. "Aw, but I thought you loved to kiss everyone's ass," she said coldly as Fred helped her up. Draco sneered as he got up off the ground, dusting off his robes. Looking at Fred and George, they laughed and said, "We got it." George pulled something out of his pocket and stuffed it down Draco's throat and forcing him to swallow it. "Get the fuck off me you dirty muggle lovers," Draco yelled while Hayden was trying to contain her laughter.

"That's a new one, you'll have fun with that," Fred said as the two got away. Hayden covered her mouth as she saw Draco's hair catch on fire and start to burn. Draco's face was one of sheer horror when he saw what his hair was doing. "My hair, damn it!" Draco yelled as he quickly covered the rest of the stairs up to their floor, Hayden dying of laughter as she ran after him. She followed him all the way to the bathroom, where she collapsed against the doorframe, holding her face in her hands as she laughed. Looking up, she saw him freaking out over his hair. "Stop laughing, I'll have no hair," he yelled at her as he splashed water on his head. The water extinguished the fire but brought on something unexpected. As soon as the fire wore out, his hair started growing out, but it didn't stop when it got to its normal length. It kept growing out till it was at floor level. "I always knew you loved Harry," she said, grinning. "Shut up and help me get this damn hair out of my face_._" "Fine, Come on," she said as she went to her room as she got a hairbrush and some ponytail holders. Draco followed behind her, sitting on her bed. "Knowing them, you won't be able to cut this off with scissors or magic," she told him as she sat down behind him. Starting to brush hair out of his face, Draco tensed. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Getting hair out of your face, sit still," she said as she took three parts of his hair. Brushing through, she found many knots, so she tugged violently, grinning the whole time. She was disappointed when she found out he wasn't tender headed.

When she was done, she let him go to the mirror, while she sat and grinned evilly. "What the hell," he yelled loudly as he came running back into her room. "You told me to help you get the hair out of your face didn't you? It was either that or a braid," she said, shrugging. She had put large pig tails on each side of his head and a large waterspout style ponytail on the very top of his head. "Hold on," she said as she muttered, "Accio camera," under her breath. Taking three quick pictures, she hid the camera her father had given her before Draco could reorient himself. "What the—" Draco started, then sneered, realizing what had happened. With this he simply left the room, the sour expression never leaving his face. Draco hid in his room till it wore off, then he invited Pansy over for a while.

The rest of the night was spent separate, with both of them wondering how much longer they'd have to do this. Sometime that night she'd woken up, realizing she'd passed out. Walking out to the kitchen, she yawned, still walking down the hallway. _Keep going, _a feminine voice said in her mind. Confused, she followed it as it instructed her to continue past the portrait and past Filch's office, where she could hear snoring. It continued until she came upon a dark wooden door. _Open it, _the voice instructed. Curious, Hayden opened it into a room full of mirrors. She wandered around until she came to one mirror that was covered up with a white blanket. _Pull it off and take the necklace, _the voice said to her. Puzzled, she followed the instructions, taking the necklace and putting it on. The necklace was a bronze eagle, the symbol of Ravenclaw. As she looked into the mirror she saw herself for a moment, then it changed into the woman from her dreams the night before. "Rowena," she said in wonder. _Hello,_ she answered smoothly. _You need my help, at least you will, so I think you should help me in return. Will you be my assistant? _Rowena asked her. "Yes," Hayden replied without thinking. After all, it was Rowena Ravenclaw. _Very well then. When I need your assistance you'll feel the charm on the necklace get cold and it will suck away any warmth untill you see me, _Rowena explained.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco's voice boomed as he approached, looking at the mirror. Something dawned upon Hayden, he couldn't see Rowena. _I shall leave then, you mustn't tell a soul, _Rowena's voice said, as she disappeared. Hayden looked at Draco puzzled, why couldn't he hear Rowena. Soon though, they heard louder steps and meowing. "Show yourselves," Filch's voice came, sounding like he ate gravel. _Shit. Filch!_ The two thought, ducking down to the ground and covering them up with the blanket. _Petrificus Totalus, _Hayden thought a moment before Draco's body went stiff. Laying straight, she waited in suspense, waiting for Filch to find them. After Filch had looked for ten minutes, however, he left and went back to his office. "Finite," Hayden whispered.

**A/n: Sorry if I don't upload for a time, Microsoft Word isn't working anymore on my laptop, and I've yet to download the new software. Excuses aside, it's time for the riddle of the week!**

**If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?**


	13. Round the Table We Go

Chapter 13

Silently, they snuck past Filch's office and into the apartment. "Silenco," Hayden said, knowing that there was no getting around the fight that was about to break out. "What the hell were you doing in there," Draco yelled at her, though Hayden swore she saw a speck of fear in the boy's eyes. "What the hell were you doing in there," she threw back at him. She knew he hadn't come in through the door. Meaning he would have been in the room before her. "Looking for you, you dumbass!" Draco yelled at her, Hayden knew he had to be lying. "Sure, sure, we'll see," Hayden said as she penetrated his mind. Looking into his memory, she started when she saw herself pass out.

_Draco opened the door quietly. He snuck in by her bed, "Hey," he said as he gently touched her shoulder. "Asleep, good." Sneaking back out, he gently closed the door and snuck out. He walked to Filch's office where Filch was snoring, Mrs. Norris sleeping in his lap. Closing the door quietly, he snuck to the end of the hallway. He opened the door and walked into the mirrored room._

The Memory started to fuzz for a moment. Hayden pushed with all her might, but it started back up a while later.

_Draco stealthily made his way past the mirrors, and then froze. Hayden was in the room. Had she heard him leave and followed? He stood and watched her for a minute as she talked to the mirror. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Perhaps the mirror was enchanted and had put her in a trance. He hoped so; he just couldn't screw up this time. He tried to move closer, but this only resulted in him knocking down a mirror. In an attempt to cover it up, he strode out of hiding, a sneer on his face. _

"_What the bloody hell are you doing?" he yelled loudly. Only moments later, however, he heard the door open and Filch's voice came into the room, echoing a few times. She took a look at the mirror, then look at him in a confused manor. "Show yourselves!" Filch yelled as his cat hissed. Bringing her down to the ground, he lay still. She pulled the cover over them and whispered a spell. "Petrificus Totalus," she said, holding her breath until Filch left. "Finite," she said after what seemed an eternity._

"Bitch," Draco said through gritted teeth as they were brought from the flashback. "Well what'd you expect after breaking a mirror? I mean you probably do every time you look at yourself, but it's still seven years of bad luck." Hayden said evilly, smirking. Draco glared, pulling out his wand, however Hayden was faster. "Expeliarmis!" Hayden yelled, grinning. Hayden stood there for a moment, happy the spell had been strong enough to blow him off his feet. Then she noticed how he was eyeing his wand.

The two dove for it, but she was the one who grabbed it. Before he could grab her, she got up and made a run for it. Draco ran after her, following her into the kitchen. She ran around the long table, trying to anticipate which way he'd run. Draco ran to the left, but she only ran to her left. Seeing as this wasn't working, he returned to the center. "I'm too fast for you, huh?" Hayden retorted, the grin appearing on her face. Draco smirked, pushing the table hard against her so she was pushed up against the wall.

By the time Hayden had pushed away the table to give her some space, Draco had jumped over it and pinned her to the wall once more. Hayden shivered at his hot breath on her neck. "Would you like to give me my wand back now," he said, his lips brushing her neck. "I'll have to admit, the first wand I was given can't cast too many spells. At least not the minor ones," he said, chuckling as his body pressed against hers. "Oh, you mean that peanut sized thing down there that you call your dick? I swore I broke it last time. No, no, this won't do," Hayden said, venom dripping from the words.

Draco's jaw clenched as he heard the words, "Where'd you put my wand, Salamander," he said, not having paid enough attention to where on her body she'd hidden it. Hayden glared at him intensely. "Well if you don't tell me, I'll have to do a full body check," he said as his hands slid up her shirt. "You wouldn't dare," Hayden said in disbelief, making one of Draco's signature smirks appear on his face. Hayden tried to push him off, but she wasn't strong enough to push him and the table away.

"Well, I hate to do this, but it's not like you'll tell me where it is," Draco said devilishly as his hands started to slowly move. "Draco, stop, I'm warning you! This isn't funny," she said frantically. "Stop, why?" Draco said in a thoughtless tone, though his eyes were in fiendish delight. His hands stopped for a moment, though they pressed her harder to him. "If you still aren't telling me, then you must want to shag me," Draco said. One of his hands started sliding down, creating a horrified look on her face. His hand unbuttoned her pants and dwelled on the zipper. "I dare you to unzip it, go ahead," she said in an intimidating tone. Draco kissed her neck seductively, "I will," he whispered in her ear as he unzipped her pants.

This drove Hayden over the edge. She didn't want to deal with this. He had to keep egging her on didn't he? "Well, sweetie, good luck without this," she said mocking tone as she brought her knee up in the perfect spot. "Ten points," she cheered evilly as he doubled over in pain. She leaped over the table, then quickly buttoned and zipped up her pants. She pulled the wand out of her bra. She then ran to her room and hid his wand. Locking the door, she turned out the light and tried to sleep.

The next morning, she yawned, eyes closed as she stretched. She wanted to go back to bed and sleep in, but when she opened her eyes, she only saw a set of pale, hardened abs. And damn they were sexy too. Assuming that this actually was a dream, she felt them, grinning. Then, looking up, she screamed. There was no way Draco could have those sexy abs.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said sarcastically as he pulled himself. "Why are you wet?" She asked him, only then noticing that she was in the master bathroom, in the bathtub too. "What are you trying to pull?" she asked him in disgust. "Well I was planning on either you drowning or you getting a horrible wake up call, but you ended up using me as a pillow for an hour," Draco said, obviously mad that she hadn't drowned. Hayden swam to the other side, surprised when she turned around. Draco swam right into her, though he still clung to her after. "You're supposed to stay on the other side," she said sourly. "I know, but what fun would that be," he said evilly.

**A/n: I know I haven't updated as often as I said I was. I've been really busy lately so sorry. Now for the riddler;**

It regulates our daily movements, but it feels no interest in our lives. It directs us when to come and go, but does not care if we pay attention. What is it?


	14. ALERT!

Hey everyone, Neuc here.

Due to the destruction of her computer, Nova will not be posting anytime soon (unless she somehow gets the cash for a new laptop). Sorry for the inconvenience, but that's life, deal with it. In the mean time, REVIEW THIS GOD DAMN STORY! Seriously, she's getting really pissed off, and I don't want to die yet. Check out the other stories too, as well as the profile every now and then. ^^

See Ya

**NEUC**


End file.
